


Judy's dog days

by BizarreJoe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bestiality, Blackmail, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: When Judy and Nick agreed to look into a case as a favor to Mr. Big, none of them expected for it to go so badly. (Dark lemon, reader discretion is advised)





	Judy's dog days

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've taken a lot of time to update Jarcuck and All About Love. Not a good start to the year. but, i haven't been just sitting around doing nothing. You see, just like in the last 5 months of last year, I've been doing commissions. As any of the people who follow my tumblr or twitter would know, i'm from venezuela, and we are going through an extremely harsh situation right now. So, as much as i want to work on my own stuff, i have a backlog of stuff to do for other people.
> 
> Now don't fear. I'm still working on my stuff, slowly, but surely. And even if i take a bit more with my fics, there wont be a drought of content anymore. Because i don't do private fics no more, so I'll start posting them as soon as i'm finished. Starting with the fic below.
> 
> This is Judy's Dog Days. A Zootopia fanfic for Darksonickiller.

Judy Hopps was a heroine, everyone could agree about that. thought, there was a number of people who doubted if she was deserving of all of her awards and recognition as a cop. You see, there was a rumour going around. a rumour that said that judy hops, the heroine from the night howler case, was involved with the mafia; And, in a certain way, it was true.

It was hard not to be involved with the mafia when you are not only friends with the mob boss' daughter Fru Fru, but also the godmother and namesake of her child. Usually, Judy sandbagged the accusations by just telling the truth and saying that the Night Howler case couldn't have been resolved without a tip that the boss gave her and her partner Nick. Usually, that was enough to shut them up.

The real relationship she had with them was a bit… complicated. Usually, she hung out with his daughter whenever she had free time. She didn't accept money from them, not only because in her eyes it was dirty, but also because her parents rose her too be independent and appreciative of a hard day of work. The new apartment she shared with Nick was all a result of their hard work. But, this didn't mean that they didn't cooperated with Mr. Big. They had a deal in which they would allow free operation in tundra town, and in exchange, Mr. Big would tip them about the operations of other crime groups. Judy wasn't stupid, she knew that in the long run, these captures would benefit Mr. Big's operations, but the more of these groups that they captured, then the less organized crime there would be to terrify the citizens. That added to the fact that Mr. Big was genuinely generous with his community (enough to make it's inhabitants more willing to go to him than the police) made Judy think of it as a worthy trade off.

During a particular day, Judy and Nick were in the middle of a patrol, they were signaled by a limo to come in. After looking at each other and parking their patrol car in a back alleyway, they walked up to it and got inside. They knew the car and it's passengers, the limo belonged to Mr. Big, though, it was mostly used by Fru Fru, who welcomed Judy to the back side, and asked Nick to go to the front with the polar bears Raymond and Kevin, there was going to be plenty of girl talk, and she knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew that it was true, the one time he didn't obeyed he almost didn't survive the screeching and boredom.

Once everyone was in and the car started moving, the girls in the back started talking.

"So, aside from saving young girls, like me and breaking down conspiracies" started Fru Fru "what has been going on in your life?"

"Not a lot, but I guess I can show you" Answered Judy, her friend could see that she wasn't used to being coy, but she didn't pay attention to her awkward gesture. Instead, she followed her friends implication and looked at her hand, there, in her middle finger, she had a golden ring, with a small orange gem on top. "It's not a lot, but it is what Nick could handle with a police salary"

The girly screech that Fru Fru let out was so high pitched that at one point only canines could hear it.

"Oh. My. God." Fru Fru started "I can't believe you two are actually going to do with. I can't believe you're finally going to tie the knot. It's like a tale of forbidden love finally getting a happy ending!"

The screeching resumed until Judy spoke again.

"We don't have a date for it yet. And… I don't have a bridesmaid yet, don't you know someone who would be up to the task?"

Fru Fru couldn't contain her excitement, and let a barrage of "mememememe"s

In the front seat, Kevin who, who was driving, gave Nick a knowing look and said "you and a rabbit? I never expected that of you"

"and I never expected you to be the one to judge. Considering that thing between you and Zelle" answered the fox.

"I'm not judging, but you and a bunny? Haven't you heard what they say 'bout 'em? are you sure you can handle it?"

It didn't take long for both of the polar bears to start laughing. The jovial air in the limo didn't let up until they got out of it when they finally got to their destination. Once they got to Mr. Big's they got a few dirty looks, not all of them trusted them as much as the limo crew. But neither Nick nor Judy felt any kind of threat from the people in the place, they were like family for Mr. Big, so they wouldn't dare hurt the pair.

Kevin and Raymond walked them up to the boss' office, once in there, they finally got serious. He didn't look as if this was a mere social call. And indeed it wasn't, as he asked his goons to bring te file from the cabinet.

They opened it and put it on the table as Mr. Big started speaking.

"Judy, Nick, I am sorry that this meeting has to do with work, but the reasons that made me bring you here are to urgent to be left unchecked" with a wave of his claws, the file was presented to the pair. It showed a few red foxes and a couple of gray wolves wearing construction clothes inside a warehouse, they were handling what seemed to be a couple of great danes that were, completely naked, and unlike the people who had them chained, walked on four legs exclusively.

"Are… are they replicating the Night Howler case" Asked Judy.

"No" Said Mr. Big "Its actually worse"

"How could it be worse?" She asked.

"Are you aware of what happened to the animals that we evolved from?"

"Most of them went extinct, they teach that in elementary school"

"True. Most of them..."

"You mean that… Wait, but they are a protected species!"

"It doesn't stop some unscrupulous criminals from breeding them and selling their pups to the best bidder in the black market"

"That… that's horrible"

"I know, such a blatant disrespect for our ancestors can't be allowed to stand"

"Oh Joey, what are you doing" Said, Nick, the look of worry in his face worsening the more he went through the file.

"Joey?" Asked his fiancee

"Joey Vixionny, an old friend of mine and…"

"Part of the family he used to belong before asking for asylum"

"Wait, you used to be in a family?" Asked Judy, inquisiting about this new face of her future husband that she just now was finding about "What made you desert from them?"

"I…  _respected_  the sister of one of my superiors"

"you are all kinds of bad aren't you" She said to Nick, with faux anger.

"and you love me for it" he answered, picking up on her tone.

"as I was saying." Mr. Big interjected. "The Vixenny family has been breeding dog ancestors to sell their pups to the best bidder. We can't allow this to keep happening."

"We can't involve the police either" Said Judy, looking at both of them. "With every tip, we report it as something we found while on patrol. We need to tackle this on our own so we can call for support if it gets hairy"

"This isn't like other tips Carrots, we can't do this on our own" Said Nick, worried to hell and back for her, her naivete did get the best of her when there was an opportunity to deal with problems head on, but this was way past her ability "The Vixenny have too many people, we'll need a squad and even then It'll be a fight, I just hope that Jeremy isn't involved in this or…"

He didn't even need to finish the phrase, the look on Mr. Big's face just told him that he was involved. And that made him drop the file.

"I've never seen you react like that before… Who is this Jeremy?"

"The guy whose sister I respected, and also a madman who mauls and kills everyone who he doesn't like, or even suspects. It's the whole reason I asked Mr. Big for protection back in the day"

"If that's the case… you won't be able to go on this mission" Judy said, worried about her future husband's safety.

"You're not going alone" He answered immediately.

"Well, we can't go to the boss unless we get some knowledge of the situation first and getting it from here would be inadmissible" Judy said looking up to his face, metaphorically and literally putting her foot down. "Besides unlike you, I actually can pull off a convincing costume"

"Judy I won't let you go alone" the fox said.

"She will be safer if she is, a new person joining her ranks would not be rare, exactly two would raise some eyebrows" interjected Mr. big, having to make the conversation move in one way or another. "You and the bears will be close by to help her if she needs it, but we've both seen her in a fox costume before, your own mother wouldn't be able to tell the difference"

It took a lot of talking and planning to get him to agree, but eventually, they got him to agree to go through with the plan.

It was simple. Using a combination of makeup and props, Judy would infiltrate the warehouse where Jeremy was keeping their less evolved ancestors, and with the micro camera (that she had hidden in a place where no one untrained would ever dare to look) she would take pictures which they would then take back to their boss at the police department. And after that the rest would be a raid that will go down in history as one of the swiftest raids ever.

However, as a great man once said, a combat plan only survives until the first contact with the enemy. And no one in Mr. Big's crew could have expected what happened…

To lower the risk of capture to the absolute minimum, Judy would go in without a radio. While he knew that the absolute radio silence was beneficial because it would prevent her from being found talking alone by random members of the family, Nick couldn't avoid being worried sick for her. She was a remarkably quick thinker, and she could handle herself in a fight. But she was going into a closed warehouse populated by some of the craziest members of the canine mafia.

But, above all things, he trusted his wife to be. Which in this case, led to her downfall. As you see, it didn't matter that the only one that had actually ever seen through her disguise was Nick (and this only because she wanted to bed him while in costume), at the moment, she was in a warehouse filled to the brim with animals that in some cases, were bred to hunt her species specifically.

Up to the point where she was taken to the containment area proper, her mission was going well. But, she had gotten plenty of pictures of the suspects as well as a couple of videos talking about transporting puppies and payment, and one of the so called Jeremy sexually harassing a wolfgirl, who was obviously only allowing it because she knew he would be dangerous. Judy stopped herself from just going in there and kicking him by telling herself that her infiltration would stop anything like this from ever happening again.

With everything she had learned from nick and other preds, she had an easy time earning the trust of the people around Jeremy. For someone that everyone seemed to be afraid of, Jeremy was very outspoken, knowledgeable and almost charming even, when he wasn't trying to grope women that wanted nothing to do with it, of course.

A few hours after she met with them, and work around the office area was given to her, Jeremy approached her, telling her "Hey newbie" before offering to show her something that would blow her mind.

Cautiously and to not arouse suspicion, she agreed. And walked a bit behind him while he talked (and boy did he loved listening to himself talk) about how what she had been hired to do in the management area was just a front, something to make the place seem legit, and that the true business that they were making was deeper in.

As he said that, they got to a big double door, which he wasted no time in opening. It took a second for Judy to realize what she was looking at thanks so to a sudden flash of light from the industrial lightbulbs on the other side, but once her eyes got used to it, what she saw disgusted her and terrified her.

Dozens over dozens of old dogs, ancestor dogs, all jailed in cages that were stacked on top of each other. All of them, except the ones that were out, being pulled with chains or belts. All being taken to the same areas by strong looking fox people.

"Ever heard of our old ancestors? How we were before we evolved, learned to stand and started paying taxes? Well this is it…. At least for dogs it is" He let out a loud laugh, and continued "Many say they went extinct, and thats technically true for many of them, but these these are just extremely rare, protected, the government doesn't want people to know that there are still at least 10.000 old style dogs around the world… and guess what" He quickly added, excitedly "I have 500 of those, right here in this warehouse"

"Wow… that's…" Judy said, still stunned by the sight of the caged dogs. "Impressive"

"Impressive? Nah. Surviving going through a windshield is impressive, fucking a pornstar on her off time is impressive, this? This is the biggest goldmine ever. It doesn't matter that they're protected by law, some rich assholes would pay through the nose to get one of their puppies. Just one of them goes around 150k…. Know what, now that i think about it, I can see how that would be impressive for someone not used to that much money…"

"Eh, Mr. Vixeonny" Asked Judy, carefully "Can I go back to my job? This is actually a bit disturbing"

Jeremy looked at the poor young "vixen" who looked as if she genuinely didn't wanted to be there. And shrugging it off, he said "Yeah. You don't seem like the kind who would be useful in this side. Go back to your desk job, just because it is a sham it doesn't mean you should slack off. Go on, you spent too much time away"

That would have been enough to leave the place and go back and report, And that could have been it, he had been reasonable. But who had no way or reason, was one of the dogs. Who escaped the guy holding him, and the first thing it did with it's newfound freedom was to fall back on all old custom: Hunting. As the brown Weimaraner immediately darted towards and jumped to bite at the disguised judy.

She didn't know. All she knew was that she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then, everything went black.

When she came back to her senses, she couldn't move nor see, at least not well. The industrial lights were right on top of her, and didn't let her see anything around her very well. What she knew was that she was being bound to a table with some kind of straw or cuff. With a move of her head, she confirmed the second.

Crap. This made things harder, she couldn't get out of these ones easily. Not on her own….

Not that she was going to have the chance.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Said Jeremy, coming into the light "A little lost bunny in a den of foxes"

As more red foxes came and surrounded her, Judy felt a terrible fear crawl up her spine. She was pinned down, alone, and surrounded by the mafia in a breeding pit for savage dogs. This situation couldn't get more bleak.

She tried to talk, but was hit by one of the foxes immediately.

"Jonah what the hell!" Yelled Jeremy. "What are you doing?"

"Look at what the bunny is wearing!" the so called Jonah said, handing him one of the fake ears that Judy had used on her costume "She's disrespecting the family!"

"I know, I know. BUT!" Jeremy said, accentuating the last word "its not everyday that we have a celebrity at home Johny boy"

"Celebrity?"

"Don't you know who this is? For shame Jonah. Jebadiah" he added, looking at another fox around her "Take of her makeup"

He poured a bucket of icy cold water on her and then proceeded to use a towel to remove everything she had on her face, up until her ears flopped back to the top of her head, and everyone could see her silvery gray fur.

"Ain't that the bunny that solved that one case with the sheep?" Asked Jebadiah

"Yeah. Looks like Judy Hopps, the star cop and savior of Zootopia decided to pay us a visit, and, I couldn't have thought of a better time" Jeremy said, legitimately excited and getting closer to judy "Because I wanted to do what we are about to do ever since I saw you on TV that day… And with you here right now, I can also show our process to our potential customers".

She didn't understand what that mean, until forced her to look left, where a high definition camera connected to a laptop was already ready to broadcast.

"Are you going to-?" She said, terrified, but he immediately answered.

"Me? NO! I would never do such a thing. I'm a civilized creature." He added, proudly puffing his chest and looking proud "they aren't though" Jeremy pointed towards the dogs being brought to the low table.

Judy's mind raced to all kinds of dark places, the first one was a memory of just before she lost consciousness. In the distance, she saw a bitch, restrained in a table close to the floor, like the one she was in, being bred. Her eyes widened on the realization of what was going to happen.

"Oh, I see you know whats comin' to you" Said Jeremy, with a grin that went from cheek to cheek "Then lets not keep you waiting, let her get em"

He snapped his fingers and the circle of foxes that surrounded Judy almost jumps at her. It was all of her mother's nightmares combined, their claws scratched her skin as they took away all of her clothing. By the time that their savage demonstration was over, Judy was nothing but a naked bunny, trying to free herself of her cuffs, while the band of foxes around her laughed their asses off.

And the camera, it was on her mind just like her body was in frame for it. And the show it was supposed to broadcast was just starting. Judy felt her legs open up, as one of the foxes turned a crank and the cuffs keeping her legs in place moved to force her to open.

Another fox, got his hands on her pussy, spreading her labia and telling another one of the goons to hurry up. It didn't take long for the first lucky dog to be brought to her and guided to her rabbit hole.

She wasn't prepared for this. It took her a long time to get used to Nick's dick, canine men were huge in relation to rabbit dicks, it took dedication, practice and a steady supply of lube to get that going, but even those years of experience couldn't prepare her for what she found out at that moment.

Modern animals are minuscule in comparison with their ancestors. At least their genitals are. She was too in pain to get what breed the dog was, all that she knew was that he was taller than her, heavier than her, and that it had no decency or care for her safety or pleasure, at all.

Whenever she and nick made love, he was slow, careful, tender and passionate. This beast was none of those things, he didn't have a care, and just shoved himself to the hilt in one go, pulled back, and repeated the process in a hurried, horny fuck that judy couldn't wait to be done with.

There wasn't a moment during the whole thing that she didn't try to get him off her. Moving and pushing her body in different ways, but she only ended up helping him reach those places inside her that made her body squirm.

She didn't want her body to do this, she grunted and whined and moaned and yelled for him to stop. So much so that the foxes around them were considering sealing her mouth with duct tape… but Jeremy made a sign to tell them to stop, he had a better idea, but he needed the dog to cum first.

Luckily for him, neither of the currently fucking animals was too far away from their orgasms. He just built his naturally, but her, in all her moving and squirming, was edging herself into insanity. She didn't want to cum to this, she really didn't want to cum to a random ancient beast, but if she didn't, she was going to lose her mind. Not that she really had a choice. She felt his dick tickling at her womb right as she felt his shaft inflating and deflating. The dog was about to cum, that much she knew. She knew that she was going to cum alongside him, and that when she did, her moan was going to be deafening.

As the dog (that the foxes called a "great dane") continued to plow into her depths, she felt that guilty, undesirable orgasm approaching quicker and quicker. She shook her head from side to side, and the foxes around her just knew, even before she arched her back and let out a moan so loud and high pitches that it left their ears ringing.

As her body went limp, she remembered that one thing about canines that all her female friends liked to ask "Do they really inflate at the bottom?" the answer was yes, and Nick's was a bit unpleasant. This one though? This one was hellish. It was big enough to widen her up and spread her canal.

But there was nothing she could do about it, not even scream. She was a naked, sweaty, tired gray bunny devoid of all energy that could barely move her head to shake her fur.

"Whoah! What do you think you're doing Judy?" Said Jeremy in a mocking, faux offended tone "Didn't I say that you shouldn't slack off in your job? Because this is what this is now. Now if you give a good show to our 'dear investors' over there, maybe I will give you a cut"

He snapped his finger again, and the next dog was brought to her. She was shocked, they weren't going to… no, they couldn't… Oh god they were actually going to try. The brough a Beagle up to her, and once again opened her folds to facilitate passage to the new dog. A small hunting dog that specialized in quick movement.

And quick it was. Wildly and carelessly ravaging Judy's insides, even though everybody in the room knew that she was raw from the recent fuck with the great dane. Her walls seemed to try and squeeze the little dog's dick for all it's worth, in term making her feel every single little detail in the little appendage. With the last dog, she couldn't avoid moaning, this time, she couldn't avoid yelping. Every single move that the Beagle made, she could feel it in agonizing detail.

It didn't help that with her involuntary movements. She was starting to build up to an orgasm again. Slowly, but surely. This time, they took the dog away right after he came. Which she gave a loud "Thanks god" before allowing her head to fall to the table so she could rest.

Almost immediately thought, she was met with two surprises at the same time. Not only they brought the biggest breed of ancestor dog that she had ever seen to fuck her, Jebadiah, the guy who had slapped her before. Brought the beagle back, and shoved it's dick in her mouth.

"You talk too much" He said, in his characteristic monotone "This will keep you quiet"

"Hah! You see, I love those ideas" added Jeremy, genuinely laughing about what he just had seen "This is why I pay him the big bucks Judy, what do you say about that?"

All they could hear was muffled noises from under the beagle's dick. Which meant it was working.

It was hard to breathe for Judy, for multiple reasons, the literal dog on top of her nose and his inflated dick going in and out of her mouth as if it was her pussy. And the literal gigantic bastard of a dog that was the Wolfhound that was now using her actual pussy to breed. This one seemed to know what he was doing, he had a mechanical, almost practiced precision, as if this was the only thing it did.

And considering the table she was in, it probably was. If it was hard for her body to build an orgasm with the dog that was fucking her face, then with this one it was remarkably easy, her body reacted to him with the excitement and devotion of a loyal wife who waited patiently for her husband to come back from the war. Every movement that she or he did, made her body quiver in ecstasy, and made her arousal soar through the sky like an eagle. It would sadly not last as much as she would want to because after making her have her second orgasm of the night and steadily build towards the third one he was forcefully retired from her. Leaving her cunt gaping and leaking the cum of three dogs, that it would soon drip on the table and make enough of a mess as to leave all of the fur on her back and tights stained and crusty.

She didn't have enough energy or will to move her head and see what was coming next. But it sounded dreadful on sound alone. It sounded as if an earthquake was walking towards her at a leisurely pace, while being carried around by four people, maybe even more.

She wasn't completely right, but she wasn't entirely wrong. Because what stepped onto the light could only be considered a literal giant. She had heard about his breed in the old carols that her mom used to read to her. His breed was the Caucasian Mountain Dog, and just his paw was two thirds the size of her body. That wasn't hyperbole or speculation either. She could see it with her bare eyes, and she noticed his size even more as they made him advance to line him up with her entrance correctly. And when they did, Judy knew that she was up against the biggest and most formidable thing that she had ever felt. It was like feeling her whole hand pushing against her entrance. Not even two seconds later, it felt like her whole arm pushing against her cervix. And three seconds later, it felt like he was trying to go even further beyond.

The titan of a dog continued to use her like she was barely even there… and she wouldn't blame him because at that particular moment, she wasn't sure if she was actually there, mentally speaking. She knew that she was in a bad situation, she knew something felt wrong below the belt, but her mind only contained the color white, and the sensation of floating. She didn't even have enough force of mind or will to realize that she was supposed to be in pain. But instead, she only felt him fuck her raw, and probably destroying her womb in the process.

There was another feeling, one that she was unaware of, but that the people around her was very clear on. She was moaning like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't a completely horrible moan like the first dog of the night, no, these were long, prolonged moans that just said "Yeah, fuck me like that" in the minds of whoever listened to it. And Jeremy could only respond to that in one way, by completely agreeing and letting the dog have a full fuck. Getting to enjoy the cunt of the heroine that saved a city.

She could feel every single pump shaking her body fully, as if his body could move her with so much ease that he didn't even need to fully pay attention. If he fucked her with any more force, she would end up as a quite a literally breathing cocksock, and at the state that the Caucasian had her, she wouldn't have even cared at all. As the dog gave her orgasm after monstrous orgasm, she her muscles started to lose force and her eyes started to roll back only leaving the whites. She didn't knew when he came or if he stop on his own, because after she had her eight orgasm, everything went black again, the world around her became cold, and she lost all consciousness

It had taken a few favors, and he was probably going to spent the rest of his life paying those favors, but Nick was able to call back to tundra town and get more people to come, when there were enough people to form a suitable squadron and enough arms to kill a whole block in one single burst, then it was time to go into the warehouse.

Night had fallen and Judy hadn't reported. Kevin told him to calm down, but he refused, this was the Vixeonny, for all they knew she could be dead. But he didn't linger on it. He ordered his "troops" to cover the exits and he went in with his own squad conformed by heavily weaponized bears. Through the whole administrative area, there wasn't a single person, hell, a simple look through a filing cabinet confirmed that there wasn't even a single paper. Now worried sick, Nick hurried his steps as much as he could. Once his team got to a big double door, they stopped. They heard a single, hard and loud buzzing noise.

With their weapons drawn, the team advanced forward, only to find a dark, empty warehouse, there was nothing at all in it, except for a small table, and a tied up, gaged and blindsided bunny squirming around with a potent vibrator turning around inside of her nethers.

The bears dispersed to cover Nick when he dropped his gun and rushed to help Judy. Using a master key, he opened the cuffs, took off the gag and her blindfold, and then started carrying her in a bridal hold. She was sticky with sweat and cum and smelled like wet dog, but at least she was breathing and well. Well enough at least.

On top of her, he noticed a small post it note. It read "We would have taken her away, but unlike some, we follow policy. Only real Foxes allowed. You can keep her, I hope you enjoy the sloppy seconds from these dogs Mr. Hopps. -JV"

Nick groaned so loudly that he looked ready to bark, but instead, he spoke.

"You two, what happened here?"

"Nothi-" one of them started saying, only to be stopped by the most hateful look that Nick had ever given,

"War was declared" Said Kevin, before reaching into a phone to report said information to Mr. Big.

Both families started a violent destructive battle for their territories, with the full intention to completely wipe the other out. And Judy? She lived, but now she knew why people refuse to get involved with Families like these. She learned why never to deal with the mafia, only to be under their complete protection, because with a shame this big, Judy Hopps would never set foot on a police precinct ever again.


End file.
